Words are all I have
by JusttowatchQuanticoatwork
Summary: Words can mean different things to different people-but this unsub knows clearly how he feels about them. Can the team stop this war on words? Reid/JJ pairing...maybe others. My first Criminal Minds fanfiction-Please review, I want to know if you like/how to improve it. Such a massive fan of this show!T is for safety of some of the images explained
1. Beginning

_Hi Everyone, This is my first Criminal Minds Fan fic. I've become a MASSIVE fan of this show so thought I would give it a go (previously written some CSI Miami stuff-contact me if interested!)I would LOVE feedback and reviews as I want to be informed and improve...let me know. As a disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters or the show-just the story is mine. Hope you enjoy it :)_

He was sat reading a journal article he had found online about the link between broken home relationships and psychotic episodes when she walked in, brushing past his desk . He would have missed her if she hadn't raised her voice,

"Spence, Conference room – it's a toughy"

"How tough?" He enquired as Morgan became to walk past his desk to the stairs,

"Well if JJ is saying its bad – it can't be good". As they entered the conference room Prentiss, Rossi and Hotcher were already seated. JJ had the remote in her hand.

"Cumberland City, Kentucky" JJ presses the button to show the photo of a pretty young blonde woman and a young man.

"Alison Woodshure and Matthew Goban, both in their 20s, only moved to the area a few weeks earlier and this is how they were found," JJ revealed the next shot

The left of the screen showed pictures of Alison whilst the right showed pictures of Matthew. The images revealed both throats had been slashed and both wrists on both victims had been cut. Both also had their mouths open with blood clearly visible. They were seated on dining room chairs with restrains seen clearly above the wrists and around their ankles-keeping them attached to the chairs. Each also had a collar on holding their head up from a cord from the back of the chair but the slashed throat was clearly visible.

"Wow-pretty brutal scene" Emily vocalizing what they were all thinking.

"But incredibly staged-everything looks incredibly deliberate" Reid pondered

"However, I was told this isn't the reason they've brought us in" JJ begins with raised eyebrows, "Local Sheriff said they would have handled the murder but its this," She presses the remote again, "that's thrown them"

A photo is shown writing of some kind of text, in blood, on the wall. The team leaned forward to take a closer look,

"Clearly sending a message" Hotcher spoke up

"yeah, but what does it mean?" Morgan looked perplexed, "It's not writing"

"It's Ancient Hebrew" Spencer got up and walked to the screen,

"Can you read it?" Rossi was stunned-as he often was by Reid,

"I'm a little rusty-I stopped the night classes last year, I think it says, The power of life or death is in the tongue, Proverbs 18:21," Turning back round he continued, "Well that makes sense, for it to be an Old Testament Bible quotation as it's in ancient Hebrew"

"And Kentucky is considered the buckle of the Bible belt" Emily confirmed,

JJ interjected, "It also just made sense with the last piece of information I need to share,"

Morgan asked, "Hows that?" "well, they both had their tongues cut out." Everyone shallowed hard,

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Gracia said, turning to her side, clearly paler.

"This clearly sending a message, which means that this is not planned to be his only kill" Rossi stated.

"It's just the beginning. We're going to Cumberland City, wheels up in 30" Hotch confirmed as they all began to leave.

As they began to exit, Spencer hung back waiting for JJ to clear the folders and pads,

"Hey, did you get the stuff I dropped over last night?" Spencer asked, attempting to be nonchalant

"Yes I did, thank you!Henry loved the books. But you should have come in; He's been missing you." JJ said she continued to collect the files.

"I know I miss him too but with Will having left I wanted to, you know, give you time, space-I thought that would be best…I mean…I'm not sure the amount of time I spent with you all would've been helpful to your…"

"Spence, don't do that. The amount of time you spend with Henry or at my house had nothing to do with what happened with me and Will" She was lying but she was praying to God he wouldn't notice.

"I know…its just…" Spencer hesitated

"Don't, please…don't do that to yourself" JJ walked up and put her hand on his arm, "Come on, we've got to go" Spencer smiled, gave a knowing nod and turned to walk out the room, his satchel drapped over his shoulder.

JJ stood for one final moment holding the folders close to herself and let out a deep, long, relived sigh, "Ok"…


	2. On the plane

She stared at the man opposite her on the plane, lean in build – methodical studying the folder in front of him. She was trying to be as subtle as possible-concluding she was failing miserably but continued to stare nonetheless ' he is one of the brightest minds in the country' she thought to herself, 'Can he really be that clueless about all this…or maybe he isn't and is choosing to ignore? I mean, I know he can be so awkward socially, but how can he not see? or is he choosing not to? Why didn't I say something sooner-Oh he is so passionate and studious in his work, just one of the things I…Oh STOP it JJ-you're being such a teenager' She shook herself out of the spiraling thoughts just as Hotcher stood and approached the centre of the plane…

"Victimology." Emily spoke first,

"Both victims in their early twenties, unmarried couple living together in Kentuncy –had only moved to the area one month before…"

"Easy target'" Morgan began, "Not like their neighbours will miss them-no routine has been established…maybe they were random pick"

"But look at the scene, so deliberate and very scripted in the message it wanted to send…I doubt the victims were just random" Emily shared

Reid began, "but what if it's not about the victims but their message…Life and death is in the power of the tongue…"

"They've given the reference too-showing a knowledge of the Bible, clearly wanting us to see it." Rossi contributed

"The book of proverbs is known as one the wisdom books in the Bible, written by King Solomon, son of King David. Revered by some as the wisest man whoever lived" Reid shared,

"So what, the unsub is wanting to pass on his 'wisdom' to the outside world?" Morgan mused

"Or just to sinners, as like most religious based activists – 72% actually put 'helping people find sinner/infidels the truth' as their primary cause…Reid encrycophic knowledge was at use again.

"Like a couple living together without being married-if you move to the buckle of the bible belt in that situ, you're almost looking for trouble" Emily concluded whilst looking in the file. All of the colleagues, looked up,wide-eyed with the comment, "What? Oh come on – that's what you were all thinking!"

"But there is no evidence of that – 88% of those believed to be religious as a reason for the violence turns out to be those with acute form of psychosis – the religion is an excuse-something to latch onto, not the actual cause like Tobias Hin…" Reid's voice trailed slightly as everyone averted their gaze. Hotcher looked up and broke the dense but momentary silence,

"JJ, is there any media cover locally yet? Hotcher asked

"They know is a suspicious death but nothing of the religious angle – they were able to keep them away from the house" JJ scrolled through things on the laptop, "Oh hey Gracia" The blonde video call had flashed up onscreen,

"Hey sweet cheeks – do you to turn me so I can see everyone…" JJ turned the screen so all the team could see – Rossi and Hotcher leaned in,

"Hey babygirl what you got for us…" Morgan asked

"Well there's not a lot I can tell you about this couple – squeaky clean really…Matthew was an internet millionaire-pretty good one too. Made it in parent regulation software, internet safeguards for kids. He had an article appear in the an internet publication saying he needed privacy and inspiration, hence the move…Alison had recently begun to work at the McHillian Institute about 3 weeks ago"

"Whats that?" Emily asked,

"It's a medical research and experimental facility researching into hearing, language and dialect disabilities. They featured in New Scientist top 5 'ones to watch' 3 years ago. It is believed that they have been actually been able to get someone born deaf to hear – although this has not been proved" Reid stopped and give a slight smile

"Took the words out my mouth little G" Gracia smirked, "Except for that they are clean – no tickets, all payments made every month – no dirt at all."

"Well, it's a start – thanks. Let me know if you get anything else" Hotcher ended the call, "We're landing in 10"

As they exited the plane, JJ led the way with Rossi and Hotcher behind as usual. An officer was practically sprinting towards them – JJ put out her hand but the officer spoke first then shook her hand, "Agent Jeuara?"

"Yes-I'm Jennifer, we spoke on the phone," "Sheriff Linwood, Thank you for coming I'm sorry we can't intros now," He said as he became to turn away. JJ called out, "I'm sorry, I don't understand-why are we running?" she quicken her pace to move alongside him.

"Because we need to move, there's been another one"


	3. Burn

**Thanks for the reviews and following the story – its so encouraging to know people like what you write. I'm still learning the characters etc so any tips or hints or anything you'd like to see, please let me know and continue to review what you think. Thanks so much you guys :)**

The black SUV's pulled up at the large gates that were on the outskirts of a large house. Looking through the window of the 2nd vehicle Morgan blinked in amazement" Woah-this victim is not going short" "Maybe that's the problem.." Reid pondered.

The 2 vehicles pulled to the front steps where they were met by Sheriff Linwood, "Thanks for following, sorry I lost you on the freeway."

"Its not problem Sheriff we always carry our own travel map with us" JJ joked

"We do?" Reid looked confused and Emily laughed, "She means you Reid"

"Oh" Reid realized and gave a slight chuckle.

Sheriff Linwood directed them into the property through the large oak doors, "The victims name is Dr. Vincent McDonald. He was found by his wife who had gone to take their dogs for a walk," he stopped before the doorway of the 2nd room on the left, "I have to warn you – its better bad in here – 3 of my guys have already chucked up"

Rossi gave a slight under breath chuckle whilst Hotcher gave a quick glance to the team before turning back to the Sheriff, "Thank you for your concern but I'm sure we can handle it" The sheriff looked concerned and leaned into Hotcher, "ummm even the ladies?"

Emily stepped forward, "Yes, especially us." Striding past the official she opened the door.

The scene in front of them unfolded like a curtain being drawn at a theatre as the doors opened. Dr, McDonald was sitting in this luxury chair – bond but with no visible cut to the throat. Above the large fire large there were words that read:

_'sicut ignis verba possunt aut adolebit…'_

As all the team entered the room, Morgan turned to Reid , "Ok kid what does it say?"

Rossi answered him, "Its Latin it reads roughly, like fire words can either burn…that's it"

"That may explain the smell" Reid continued as he walked towards the body. Pulling out his pocket torch and shining it in the guys mouth, "I think I've found the cause of death…"

"I dread to ask" a grimace crossed Emily's face,

"The inside of his mouth has extensive burns there is only a flake of the tongue muscle left, I think this guys was burnt alive"

"Would that explain the petrol smell?"Sheriff Linwood asked holding wiping his nose

Reid leaned down to explain a droplet trail from the body to the open window about 20ft away from the body, "Yes sir I think so"

Morgan was already at the window "It's a hot date, natural to leave the window open-clear entrance and exit

"This is 3rd body in 2 days…this isn't acceleration-he's started at lightning pace" JJ crossed her arms shaking her head. A junior officer paced in,

"Sir there is a whole gang of reporters outside" The Sheriff looked annoyed,

"How did they find out?"

"I don't know sir but they are demanding a statement"

JJ turned towards them, " Sir I can handle it for you, if that's good with you Hotch?" she asked as she turned to look at her boss

"Yes that's fine, no details yet but assure everyone were doing what we can"

She nodded and strode out with the unconfident officers. Reid looked up as she walked away. She always looked so strong and confident when she walked. Her golden hair always flew, almost like a lion's mane which seemed to enhance the authority that she carried and he was constant adoration, when he saw her unexpectly-he found himself catching his breath and now he found himself looking and then staring at the same spot – her prefect form etched on his brain when his thoughts were interrupted,

"Whats that in his pocket Reid?" Rossi asked

Reid pulled out a torn, battered business card the gentleman's jacket pocket. It read, "Dr. McDonald, the McHillian Institute' the rest was illegible.

"That's where Alison worked" Emily spoke up

"2 employees in 2 days. That's no condience" Morgan concluded.

Hotcher nodded, "I agree. So Morgan, you and Reid go to the Institute and find out what you can –what connections theses 2 had or any reasons for targeting this place. Emily and I will go the first victims house and see what we can find."

"What about JJ?" Reid asked then instantly mentally kicked himself, he'd never asked that before.

"She can go with you and Morgan to the Institute" Hotcher replied without seeming to note the unusual nature of the requested info. Reid breathed an internal sigh of relief and had a small internal smile, that was the answer he wanted.

"We'll reconvine in 1.5 hr at the station"


	4. On the way

Chapter 4

**_Apologies for the delay in this chapter, my course and new job have me raaaaaaather busy . So glad you are liking the story! Any suggestions or things that you're particularly enjoy – please let me know and any other comments as well. Also for some word errors and spellings…am working on it._**

Each set of agents made their way out the station. JJ was still stood on the steps addressing reporters so Morgan and Reid walked off to the side in order not to disturb. But, out of the corner of her eye JJ noticed them and knew that was her cue to exit. She wrapped up the press coverage,

'Thank you for time, we will let you know as soon as we have more information.' She turned and began to walk towards the other 2 agents, to almost be stood next to them. She opened her mouth to speak but a voice called from behind,

"Agent Jareau?" JJ turned to see tall, exceptional handsome (Reid noted) gentleman pacing towards her, "Dan Miller, Cumberland Star" he held out his hand to shake and JJ tilted her head,

"Can I help you?"

"Well, forgive me for being so forward but it's not often we get such a…" he cleared his throat, "ummm stunning lady in our town and I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink tonight?" His confidence seem to build as then took a stance with his hands on his hips. Reid looked to the ground and shifted his weight on his feet slightly, which Morgan noted.

JJ smiled and tilted her head, " I'm sorry but no thanks" as she began to turn to her friends he spoke up, slightly leaning forward towards the blonde,

"Better offer? Which I seriously doubt"

"I do actually" JJ turned to look at him,

"Oh?" Dan gave a sly smile with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah-I'm going to be part of a team that catches as murderer – so yeah - definitely a better offer" with that Dan, looking slightly dejected walked away. JJ sighed and turned back to Morgan and Reid,

"Sleeze! Anyway, what's the plan?" JJ exclaimed and asked. Morgan spoke

"You me and Reid are heading over the McHillan Institute to see what we can find out – 2 employees in 2 days can not be a coindence"

"Right, let's go" Morgan and JJ turned and began to walk towards the one remaining SUV. JJ turned to Reid-who had stayed rooted to the spot and had not spoken since the end of the press coverage, "Hey Spence, you coming?" JJ ducked her head to try and look at his face but he was still looking towards the floor. She reached out and touched his arm just above the elbow,

"Hey Spence, you ok?" Reid's gaze shot up to look at JJ and then look at her hand on his arm, which she promptly removed,

"Yeah, sorry, fine, lost in my thoughts – so we're going to McHillan?" Reid paced forward and got into the SUV and grabbed the laptop

JJ and Morgan sat in the front whilst Reid sat in the back working on the laptop. Morgan spoke up looking in the rear view mirror,

"So what do we know about this place?" Reid looked up from the screen to look in the rear view also,

"Nothing really other than what I told you earlier. They are very VERY private about their work and this has resulted in some scientists saying that evidence and finds can not be proven or accepted in academic circles. McHillian started it in 1964 when his developed tinnitus and their daughter suffered a severe perforated ear drum which resulted in permanent hearing damage. He died 2 year ago and no one knows who the successor is, it is just known that it is still operating." JJ spoke up

"How do people know that?"

"The silent fireworks" Reid said knowingly.

"Excuse me?" Morgan looked so confused that he turned round to look straight at Reid,

"With the rare strain of tinnitus his wife had begun to develop she became incredibly noise sensitive but adored fireworks so in order to comfort his wife McHillian would send off for and also developed silent fireworks and he said as long as the work went on, a silent firework display should continue as this is what it is all about."

"That's beautiful" JJ said leaning back on her chair. Reid looked at her,

"I thought so" JJ turned gave a smile towards Reid and lite up his soul. Within 30 secs it was gone but it was glorious.

They pulled to a set of large, over 10 foot high iron gates. They pulled up to the intercom. Morgan took a deep breath but before he had chance to speak – the intercom 'No unauthoristed visitors, guests or meetings without prior appointment any government official is asked to give prior notification from the head of their department."

"Maam, we're FBI agents and we need to speak to whoever is in charge as people's lives depend on it"

"Government offical are asked to make an appointment…" Morgan was already beginning to become annoyed

"I know what you said. Look 2 of your colleagues died in past 2 past days, We need to speak to however is in charge."

"one moment please" She put it on hold music. After what seemed like eternity she came back.

"That's fine agents, Good Morning Agent Morgan, Agent Jareau and Doctor Spencer Reid, Right this way…"

They waited as the gates began to open JJ looked puzzled, "You hadn't given our names to the gate...so how did they know them?"

Morgan spoke up, " Somethings for sure, this is like no where we've been before," as he began to push the accelerator so they pulled through the open gate...


	5. The Institute

Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh-I am so so sorry everyone, I have started a new job and its rather insanely busy. I'm going to crack on this week and hopefully give you a few chapter to make up for lost time and ALSO cover the fact that I am away for 2 weeks as of Sunday….but I will get more down. SO SO Happy you like it J**

As they entered the gates they found themselves on a drive they went through fields and fields of green grass ascending slowly. They looked out the window in astonishment,

"It looks more like an English country manor" JJ said a little freaked out

"It feels hinky to me" Morgan jiggered in his seat

After driving for about ten minutes they came to what appeared to be a wall of grass just in front of a large patch of gravel.

As they pulled up and got out the car, Morgan checked the gun was in its holster

"Are you ok man?" Reid looked at him perplexed

"I just got a really bad feeling about this place" Morgan said whilst looking for the entrance. Just then they were approached a small girl, who must have been no more than 6 years who came out and began to move her hands

"What the?" Morgan straighten up very confused. But JJ crouched to the ground to at eye line with the child, studying her hands carefully.

"Its ASL, American Sign Language" Reid observed. The little girl finished her sentence and put her hands down at which point JJ began to sign back. Once the JJ had finished the little girl finally smiled and JJ stood up again, turned to the guys, " This way" and she began walking. Somewhat taken a back the guys followed.

"You know sign language?" Reid was curious. JJ smiled as she turned her head, "Yeah, I took it as a module at for extra credit at college, I was interested in all forms of communication and it fascinated me so I thought I would-I'm a little now know."

"You seem to be doing fine to me" Reid said, he thought quite quiet but JJ obviously heard it as she turned her head slightly and blushed ever so slightly. Reid noticed that. 'Did I just make JJ blush?' The excitement of his thought almost made him crash into her as they came through to a beautiful office which could have been plucked right out of a 18th Century English country mansion.

"Wait here!" the little girl said so quietly she could barely be heard. Once she had left a man entered the room. He was clean cut with grey hair which was totally bald on top and a long grey beard, "Professor McHillian?" Morgan asked.

"That's right, you've met one of my prized little ones" The elderly man spoke with a deep English accent. JJ continued,

"Yes, We're with the FBI"

"I know who you are," He interjected, "I know of everything that goes on in these grounds and walls, its how its still here. Can I just ask – are you _THE_ Dr. Spencer Reid?" looking straight at Reid, "Who wrote adolescent and the descent to Holmes syndrome?"

Now it was Reid's turn to blush, "Yes sir, I wrote that, among other things" With that the elderly gentleman got up and ran and shook Reid's hand,

"Oh my boy it is such an honour to meet you. I have studied your academic career, You've been rather quiet of late? But I never thought I'd get the chance to actually meet you. Please, tell me, whatever it is you need-how can I help?" Reid peeled his hand out of the professors

"Well sir, we're here because in the last 2 days 3 people have been brutally murdered-2 of those of your employees"

"Alison and Vincent yes I know-so tragic but what do you think it has to do with their work here?" Reid backed away from Professor McHillian to give him self room to move as he spoke,

"The killer seems to be fixated with words, he has quoted scripture and poetry and words, language communication and because 2 of the victims worked here and with what your institute does…"

"ts not a stretch to put them together" Morgan finished the sentence.

"I can see how it would appear but I can assure you there is nothing to do with any of our work. All our patients and employees go through rigorous psychological assessment and monitoring before, during and after experiementation" The elderly man said,

"That's good to know, what happens if they fail those during any part of the progress?" Morgan moved to the window opposite the desk

"They are no longer allowed to continued and asked to leave"

"With no further support?" Morgan couldn't help but sound shocked

"They are no longer our responsibility and there is actually nothing else we can do-we're not a psychological institute' The professor stated bluntly

The 3 FBI agents looked at each other. Morgan was the first to look back at the Professor and took a deep breath, " Sir can you think of anyone who remember that struggled with the treatment they received?"

"I can think of only maybe a dozen in the past 30 years…but that is understandable especially in the decibel treatment"

"Decibel treatment?" JJ didn't know what he meant

"We have developed a way of making deaf people hear."

"Excuse me?" Now it was Reids turn to be confused,

"We've narrowed down hearing loss to 5 primary causes and we've developed a technique to tackle each. So people who could never hear or have lost their hearing can hear again…its brilliant. But those who receive hearing without prior experience is often the one which they struggle the most with. We've have an in-house psych ward to help with rehabilitation."

"how many people have you carried out the technique on?" Morgan asked,

"Due to being experimental – only 18 in 30 years"

"How many are in the psych ward here?" He continued

"14"

"Where are the other 4?" JJ said with a hint of concern resting on her words

"One died 4 months ago. One is back in the community doing so well and 2 are no longer our responsibility."

"We're going to need those 4 names" JJ requested.

"Do you think one of my patients has done these horrendous things?"

"It is a strong possibility"

"Oh Good Lord. I will get my secretary to get as much information as she can for you. It will be at reception for you as you lead."

"Thank you sir" As they turned to go the professor handed Reid a card.

"This is my direct line, if you need anything please call or if you just wanted to chat to someone who would give you a conversation worthy of your mind"

They turned and JJ smirked as they exited, Morgan looked at her, "What?"

"Spence has a groupie" she continued to giggle

As they arrived the reception desk, the receptionist handed Morgan a pile of papers ' this is the information you request' As they thanked her JJ's phone began to ring, 'Yep, right-on our way' She turned to the guys,

'We've got to go, there's another one'…


End file.
